So That's What You Really Said!
by Orries A Writer
Summary: COMPLETED Zolo gets hit in a storm, he wakes up only to hear Sanji's thoughts... Mild fluff is invovled, and plenty of pirate banter!
1. My First

Disclaimer/Summary: If Zolo could read minds then what would he be able to do? Zo/San, Zo/Nam

* * *

"Where is that lazy bastard?" I could hear that annoying love cook now, shouting his head off about his wonderful cooking being ready to be devoured by people who barely notice he's alive.

"…Oi…" I felt a sharp pang where he had kicked my thigh. "Dinner you dumb-ass…" I opened a bleary eye to see Sanji disappear downstairs.

"Fine," I yawned and got up slowly. Then I remembered Luffy would be down there and I quickened my pace to get something that wasn't leftovers.

There was the usual babble about Luffy being king of the pirates and Nami going on about treasure whilst Sanji stared at her chest. I could here something about battling great white sharks from Usopp's end of the table and Chopper's naïve gasps of amazement.

Sometimes that little runt was just too annoying. I finished my dinner and decided to go and train some more. I didn't really have anything other to do than that.

"Hey," it was the bloody cook… Again! "aren't you gonna' eat any of this?" Sanji pulled up the trolley and a whole tray of beautifully presented and fantastic smelling deserts terrorised my senses.

They looked so good! But I didn't want to be around there, but the food! But I had to think of my figure… retract that last one. I'm not gay! Man I hate pillow biters!

"Fine I'll try one." I sat down heavily and waited for Luffy to dig into the culinary delights. But Sanji was holding him back, amazingly.

"Go on then, pick the one you want." He said with no emotion to be aware of. But he did have something odd about him that I couldn't place.

…Man I hate pillow biters… Then it hit me, was Sanji trying to flirt with me? Nah this is Sanji for crying out loud, he hates pillow biters too, right?

"Thanks," I said roughly, taking a cake thingy with little green swirls on it. I loved the colour green more than I loved training.

That sounded gay didn't it? I'm no fag!

Or was I?

"It looks as if there's a storm out there" Nami stated, bringing my thoughts of my sexuality to a halt… for now

"Maybe, I'll go check." I got up and re-attached my swords to my belt.

"Don't go in the crows nest if you are, Usopp said he left something dangerous up there. No-one knows what else needs to be added to it until it explodes." Nami warned.

"Fine, fine!" I was getting irritated easily today. Going outside would calm my nerves as well as chill them out. I opened the door and was met by the unpredictable grand line weather.

Harsh and cold, like the basis of my life… hmm, maybe not that cold.

I clambered up to the crow's nest and found the thing Usopp had been working on. A lighting bolt crackled down near to the ship and I almost shit my pants. But I got over it quickly and as I went to climb down again with the contraption of Usopp's the roar of thunder blasted my ear drums.

The shock of the sound made me drop some of the strange liquid in my eyes; which in turn made me scream in pain and fall the last few feet. Then as if my luck wasn't any worse…

The lighting bolt stuck my very heart.

I'm...Somewhere in the dark...

'… … Get up Zolo!' her voice spoke to me, if she was talking to me then did that mean…

'Am I dead?'

'No but you will beif I don't throw you back.' And Kuina picked me up without any effort and threw me back to my body.

'I'm allowed to send you back but you have to survive the impact!' she shouted as my body/spirit picked up speed.

So that's what she meant.

The ship was really near so I decided to have a look around first. But I couldn't, the world went black.

...Am I ... Alive ...

"…nhher..." I moaned; it was a sort of 'what the hell am I doing on the floor?' moan.

But I wasn't on the floor, I was on the couch with my blanket and pillow, there was someone nearby and a bowl of soup on the side table.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to think about who could've been there.

'_Please wake up you stupid bastard!' _A voice echoed around my skull. Yes I didn't hear them in my ear, I heard them in my mind…

…The voice

Oh shit its Sanji!

* * *

R&R: wasn't a good chapter but it will get a lot funnier, however you HAVE to tell me if you like perverted humour or the 'knock knock, who's there?' kind…

Its so I know which audience to appeal to.


	2. My Second

-Hums along to Mortal Kombat whilst typing- so umm, Sanji and Zolo in the same room, but no nasty stuff. He's got to get used to… well I think I'll the people read it.

"Test your might," Humhumhumhumhumhumhum MORTAL KOMBAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Mortal Kombat

line

"Did you say something shitty cook?" I asked in amazement. The cook just looked slightly stunned for god knows what reason.

"No," _"yeah I said you should get up, damn" _

There was that voice, but his lips weren't moving

"_What the hell is he looking at? I'm not gonna suddenly cry over him and say how glad I am that he's awake… even though I was worried sick"_

This was a scary thing to hear. Since when did the love cook care about me? Oh it must be because he'd lose the only sane one to talk to on this ship.

"Hey you should go upstairs, everyone's worried." _"But not as much as me,"_

"Whatever, I'll be up in a minute." I said as the cook left, taking his strange thoughts with him.

"That was strange," I said to myself. Maybe I was just hallucinating and thinking he cared… but maybe not.

There's only one way to tell…

"Ah you're up, for a moment I thought I'd just lost a repayment." Said the Navigator, she didn't seem to have anything else to say and continued plotting a course… so was I really psychic?

"_If he had died then how would we get anything done around here? And where would my entertainment come from? Good job he's awake."_ That was Nami's voice in my head.

God damn, how would I manage to block all the thoughts?

"_Zolo…" _I heard his voice again! What was his obsession with me?

"What?" I asked Sanji in anger, well everyone was a little taken aback because Sanji hadn't said anything. Especially him as he gave me evils and went to the sink to start cleaning up after the messy crew.

"_How did he know? I didn't want his attention, well I did but…" _Sanji went out of my head. It seemed that I would only be able to hear things to do with me.

This'll be fun!

"Hey, Sanji?"

"What?" _"Yes Zolo, how can I help you? Your majesty" _That wasn't nice, aw well more fun for me

"Get your king a coffee."

"_Holy shit! I didn't say that out loud did I?" _

I saw Sanji tense over the dishes and I heard a clank as the fork he was washing hit the bottom of the sink. No-one really seemed to notice but I knew it was because of my peculiar statement.

Trying not to laugh I continued the game happily. Sanji would think odd things about me

"_Stupid sword boy… Thinks he's so big… I'd like to shove one of his swords right up his-"_

"_Zolo's been acting weird lately, aw well I think I would too if I fell from that height" _Nami cut into my mind and prevented me from finding out where Sanji would like to stick my sword.

"Sanji go clean my sword." I said amused by his thoughts. Sanji really did have a great look on his face, I wish I had a camera… it would be one of those things you'd take out after many years and then the memories would fly back.

"Not my job." He replied smoothly, _"dammit! What the hell's going on, I need a cig."_

Sanji lit on up as I watched in fascination. I knew he was addicted, but he didn't even oppose to it. He just gave in…

"What the hell are you looking at?" I heard him say, thankfully not in my head this time.

"You should stop smoking those." I said out of pure reaction, I always told him not to smoke, it's a filthy habit and it annoys me to death… or to go out of the same room, either one is good.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Sanji yelled at me; this was always our conversation. _'Damn Zolo leave me alone!' _

"You know something Sanji; we have to spend more time getting to know each other." If that didn't piss him off I don't know what will.

'_Can you read my mind or something?' _Sanji quizzed me; well this would be down right rude if I ignored it.

I simply nodded my head and looked over to Nami who wasn't paying us any attention. I then tapped the side of my head and walked off for a snooze.

"What's she got to do with it?" Sanji asked, I think.

"I can read hers too." I said, but then of course I had mixed it up. Sanji had thought that and now everybody thought I was crazy… well, I think I am slightly crazy for having joined up with Luffy in the first place.

"Sanji if you don't stop looking at me then I'm gonna poke both your eyes out!" Nami threatened as Sanji stood there staring at her. _'And would it kill you to stop staring at my boobs! Jesus.' _

"Sanji leave her alone for once, women don't like perverts." With that I walked off. Something I had to practise everyday to make it look cool.

Line

R&R please! The reason the word 'line' is written is because fanfic is messed up at the moment so hte line format doesn't work on this story or on 'portal to my heart' which has line should be here (LSBH) instead of the line format. gomenasai for all the trouble and confusion


	3. My last

Disclaimer: So now I'm watching Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children and typing up chapter three. The last chapter I hope as this was supposed to be a short story… anyway… I don't own Final Fantasy or One Piece.

It seemed that no matter who I was with, I could only hear Nami and Sanji… why?

Well I owe Nami some money but I don't understand why that would be important.

Why Sanji? I just couldn't understand it; but there was a party a few days ago…

'_Hey Sanji, can you come here?' I had so much to drink and I felt an urge for a chat to him_

'_What the hell do you want?' I grabbed the cook and whispered something to him, something that my hangover prevented me from remembering, but ever since the cook had always looked at me differently._

Maybe if I tried I could remember what I'd said to him… if I could just get him to think about it. In a discreet way of course

'_Hi Zolo, have you paid me back yet?' _I could hear Nami again; she was plotting some sort of way to annoy me I could tell from the tone of her thoughts. _'No, that won't do… Hey Zolo; I just came to see what you were up to. Came to see if you had any money?' _

Maybe I should be kind to her. I did have a stash of money for such emergencies but I had almost forgotten about it because I had never told anyone.

To pay or not to pay? That is the question. I chuckled at my own joke despite the fact it looked like I was crazy.

"Hi Zolo," Nami said from out of nowhere. I jumped back in surprise and then held my chest to make sure my heart was still in the right place.

"What do you Nami?" I asked, my voice dripping with annoyance. She just laughed with her mouth hidden behind her hand. "What?" I moaned. I hated it when she did that. But I could read minds now… I think it's about time to try it out.

'_Poor naïve Zolo, he knows damn well what I want…' _

I did? Oh yeah right money, do I or don't I? Let's take a chance on a flip coin.

"Hey… Nami?" I asked

"Yeah; what?"

"Have you got a coin I can borrow for a second?"

"Only if you've got the re-payment." She smirked, I just smiled back.

"We'll see." I was given the coin.

I tossed it up in the air and said "Heads I do, tails too bad." I caught it; and opening up my hand I saw that it was on heads. "It's your lucky day Nami, I'll get you your money right now… but stay here or you don't get a Berri."

I ran off to the hiding place and made sure no-one was looking as I took out the emergency stash of cash. I thought for a while and then put half back. "It should be enough to shut her up for a while; I just hope I can earn that back somehow."

"Oh Zolo, what's that behind your back?" Nami asked in a daft yet seductive tone. I threw the little bag at her and watched with discontent as her eyes lit up over her gift. "Zolo… Thanks very much!" She must've been so overjoyed because the next thing I knew she was on my lips.

"Get off woman!" I said pushing her back gently; after all I didn't want to send the wrong signals… I just didn't want her kissing me.

"Well I was just saying thank you." Nami replied, but not angrily as her next thought was _'Besides the best kisser on this ship is probably Sanji. I should go see him sometime today' _ "I got to go Zolo, thanks for my cash!"

I watched as she ran off to the kitchens, no doubt to see Sanji. Well that may just have shut her up, but her thoughts were still in my head. I'll try and sort Sanji out later… he's probably a little tied up right now.

Then darkness fell and another storm seemed to be upon us. Just my luck, I bet if I tried to reverse the effects I'd die. But maybe then I could see her again. She had aged and looked just like Tashigi… except the glasses thing.

"…Oi…" Came Sanji's voice; and the same pang from where he kicked my leg. Was this a de-ja-vou moment or what? "You better come inside; I have to talk to you about something."

Ah the de-ja-vou was gone.

When we were inside Sanji motioned me away from the rest of the crew and sat me down. He sat next to me and then lit up a cigarette, I was so tempted to smack him in the jaw but maybe he needed it, especially because his thoughts were a mess

'_Tell him Sanji, tell him… No he should figure it out himself, Nami's looking at me!' _After a few drags on his cig however, his thoughts seemed to slow down slightly and I could understand him a little better. _'Okay, i'll say… umm, damn this is annoying. Why hasn't he said anything yet?' _

"Sanji, what's this all about?" I asked, he just looked at me with cigarette ash dropping on the floor as the only response. "If it's about Nami then I can explain." He looked confused.

"Why what happened to Nami?"

"Nothing important, just tell me what the problem is here." I said with my tone of annoyance on full blast.

"Don't act all innocent!" He yelled at me, _'You said it to me and now you don't even remember, come on wise guy read my mind. I dare ya!'_

"Oh that, look Sanji I was very drunk and I don't remember anything after my eighth gallon." I was being as truthful as possible. As in if I had had anymore to drink I would've passed out. "Can you tell me what I did, or didn't do?" I asked politely.

I think I had to somehow work this out before the storm passed otherwise I might be stuck with this pain in the ass mind reading crap forever.

"You, you came up to me and you, dammit you said you fancied me!" Sanji had tried to keep his voice down but it had risen with his anger. There was something more though, I could tell.

"Sanji, I have the feeling that I did more than that, your face wouldn't be a rosy colour otherwise." I stated, not wanting to pressure him but I didn't want to be nice to him.

"You, also, you then slammed me against the wall and well you kissed me… rather passionately." Sanji had kept his head down, his eyes concentrating on the fabric on his knees.

Thankfully at the moment he said 'kissed me rather passionately' Luffy had let out a very loud and very disgusting belch, saving both of us from a lot of public embarrassment.

I sighed but before I denied anything or accepted what I did, I listened to my own thoughts and tried to see if I really did like him.

… _Do I fancy you Sanji? I'm not really sure. We're always fighting, but opposites attract… you've always cooked really great meals for us, and you've never really pestered me when I'm asleep… other than the other night but that was for food. I didn't remember kissing you though… If I fancied you or even loved, would I have remembered?_

_Sanji I, _"Sanji, I was drunk, unfortunately I don't fancy you; and 'm sorry for mentally scaring you by physically putting my tongue in your mouth, but there is someone on this ship who does fancy you.

It's not like me to play 'matchmaker' but Nami really does… maybe that's why I can readher thoughts as well as yours. It would explain why she's always so fond of you."

A lightning bolt struck in the distance and the rolls and rumbles of thunder threatened our ship, it was now or never… I couldn't hear any thoughts from Sanji but he appeared a little dumbfounded. I left without a word; there was no call of objection either…

The sounds from Luffy and Usopp fighting over the food and the constant demands from the female, everything in that kitchen was silent. As I was deaf to them, not paying attention to the sounds of life.

Because I wanted something that sounded the same… but it was much different to not listening.

I think now more than anything, I wanted to be with her… even though it would mean breaking a promise. The word on my mind and soon on my lips was,

"Death"

I made that a little dark but it seems there will be four chapters to this epic story, please read and review one last time!


	4. Dreams Broken By Reality? Or Vice Versa?

The last dark day for Zolo, will there be a light at the end of the tunnel or will he end up in someone else's arms?

Maybe nothing will happen and the straw hats will be one swordsman short of a crew… you'll just have to find out won't you?

Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece.

"Zolo!" He called to me,

'_Zolo?' _she asked of me… to keep that promise, but my promise I can't keep.

"Zolo! What are you talking about?" He asked, I must've said all of that out loud. Who cared?

I was going down or maybe even up to where she lay. Our swords can lie too, in the grass where we trained.

"Zolo, Jeese are you okay?" Sanji waved his hand in front of my face, but I didn't care.

"I want to go, and play with my friends, go back to when I was young." I whispered letting my eyes close. I could feel the grass under my feet and even the wind from the east when we would train in the morning.

'_Zolo, we can afford a break I think.' Kuina put down her sword and took a breather, I had done the same, agitated and annoyed because I still couldn't beat her. She looked so pretty with the morning dew sparkling around her as she perched on the rock underneath the old weight training tree._

'_Umm Kuina? Why don't we ever really talk? I mean you know cuz we hang around so much.' I asked her one time. She just laughed at me as if to say I was an idiot. I didn't ever understand so I jumped her and wrestled her to the ground. _

_She was strong like me back then; and she fought back. I liked that about her, she was a girl who could kick my ass. I asked her again but she did something weird. She made her lips touch my cheek. I know now that she kissed me… I was so scared when I was young._

'_Ew, Zolo has girl cooties!' the boys teased me, and Kuina was bright red. I got off of her and just went to train some more… after beating up the guys of course. They couldn't kick my ass, but they always ganged up on me._

"Zolo, what's the matter with you?" Sanji had kicked me in the face and winded me to get me to come back to the Merry Go.

"Get lost Sanji!" I pushed him as if I was pushing Kuina, hard but not too hard or I'd hurt her.

There was a pause in the air, a deadly stillness even from the waves. We had entered the eye of the storm. But when it passed everything would be the same as before. Maybe it would be the same if I decided to go.

The crew would be upset but after a while they would find a better swordsman. Heck there was always someone better out there… and if there was someone better than Mihawk then I was in some deep shi-

"Zolo, what are you doing?" Sanji asked for the umpteenth time. I had 'awoken' slightly to realise I was at the mercy of the ship.

I had walked onto the unstable part of the ship and stood on the railings. If the waves were kind I'd live, if the waves were cruel like they were going to be…

Then I'd see her again. And we'll play and train, and maybe she'll give me another kiss. A sweet and innocent little kiss like that time,

"Sanji, I'll jump" My voice spoke out over the oceans' eye. "I'll jump and show the sea that I can live through its harshness." I closed my eyes and pretended that I was jumping on to Kuina like the morning of my kiss.

I jumped… I felt the splash of the impact; I also felt something holding me, like an octopus with only two arms. Oh of course the guy who rescued me a long time ago, he was so kind.

"Zolo, why are you here? I can't play with you, you're too old. You'd hurt me with those muscles of yours. After all…" The faint sound of crying "…I'm just a weak little girl here, I'm too young to train with you now. Go train with the older boys!"

"Zolo you damn bastard! Wake up or I'll get my knife and use you as the next main course." Sanji awoke me from a dream, a dream in which I had lost it completely.

Why the hell would I give up on my dream to be the best? I had to train my mind more than my body if that was the impact it was having on my sleeping patterns.

Damn Sanji, why'd he wake me up? Then again I think I wanted to be awake.

"Thanks love cook." I got up and saw that we were in his kitchen, his damn haven from the destruction of Luffy.

"What the hell for crappy swordsman?" he asked. I just smiled at him and came close, taking his tie off of him and wrapping it around my skull. "Hey give that back!"

"For making me realise my true feelings, and for waking me up from a nightmare" I grabbed his shirt and kissed him sweetly and innocently on the cheek.

Just like that time when we were training.

R&R please: I kind of messed it up didn't I? Aw well, its over and done with! Bet you didn't see that coming did you? It was just a dream! hahahaha


End file.
